Regalos
by kirara213
Summary: Es el día de Navidad y todo el gremio de Fairy Tail se encuentra celebrándolo , a excepción de una peliazul , la cual se encuentra desanimada . ¿Podrá el regalo de la persona indicada alegrarla?


**Kon'nichiwa !**

 **Hola a todos . Hace ya tiempo que no os veo XD . Ya que es Navidad decidí escribir dos o tres one-shots o drabbles de algunas parejas que me gustan . Espero que les guste y que pasen una Feliz Navidad .**

 **Esta historia está dedicada a Lau-chan200111 , bluewater14, arace-chan y Mori Summer. Gracias por vuestros comentarios en mi primera historia . Os deseo una feliz Navidad a los cuatro.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hiro Mashima .**

Como todos ya saben las palabras ''fiesta'' o ''celebración'' son igual a caos en Fairy Tail . Este es un hecho que todos los habitantes de Magnolia sabían de antemano , razón por la que curiosamente todos los años se iban de la ciudad el día de Nochebuena . Después de todo la Navidad era una fiesta ,por lo tanto debía ser celebrada a lo grande .

Dejando todos estos hechos de lado nos concentraremos en una pequeña peliazul . Esta peliazul no era ni más ni menos que la líder de Shadow Gear , Levy McGarden , la cual extrañamente se encontraba deprimida . Este era un hecho bastante raro , ya que esta era una de las personas más alegres del gremio y no era ningún secreto para nadie de que las Navidades eran su fiestas favoritas .

De este hecho se habían dado cuenta todas las chicas del gremio y por eso estaban alrededor suya intentando animar a la pequeña lectora . Lucy , Mirajane y Wendy hablaban con ella para poder animarla sin resultado positivo . Incluso Jet y Droy estaban haciendo payasadas para animar a su amada sin siquiera conseguir que esbozara una sonrisa .

Todos se encontraban pensando que le podía pasar a Levy . Estaban tan distraídos pensando que no se dieron cuenta cuando Levy salió del gremio . Afuera estaba nevando pero este detalle no parecía importarle a la chica ya que seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo . Se encontraba pensativa tanto que no se fijaba por donde iba , estuvo un rato así hasta que chocó con la espalda de alguien y cayó al suelo.

Se sobó un poco la cara y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una mano extendida . Aceptó la mano y se levantó para encontrarse con nada menos que Gajeel , el cual sonreía socarronamente .

-Deberías ver por dónde vas , enana . -dijo mientras mantenía esa sonrisa .

-¡Qué no me llames enana!-se quejó la peliazul .-Además fue un accidente .

-Así que un accidente .Bueno no importa , fíjate por donde vas de ahora en adelante , enana .-sonrió tiernamente , cosa bastante rara en él , y le lanzó un pequeño regalo de color verde .

La chica lo cogió al vuelo y al darse cuenta de lo que era le miró extrañada . Este solo sonrió de lado y comenzó a revolverle el pelo cariñosamente .

-No me mires así . Solo es un regalo , después de todo estamos en Navidad ¿no?

Después de decir esto estaba a punto de irse cuando una pequeña mano lo detuvo . Dirigió su mirada a la portadora de la mano quien con su otra mano le estaba extendiendo un regalo . Cogió el regalo y después de susurrar un pequeño ''gracias'' se fue de allí , dejando sola a la peliazul , la cual por primera vez en todo el día se encontraba sonriendo .

 _Al día siguiente_

Era 26 de diciembre por lo cual todos los miembros del gremio se encontraban recogiendo los adornos y limpiando los escombros del día anterior . Porque sí chicos , Gray y Natsu se habían peleado el día anterior , a estos dos les importaba bien poco que fuera Navidad y como ya se imaginarán Erza había tenido que intervenir . Resultado de todo esto , todo el gremio hecho escombros .

Nuestra gran amiga Levy se encontraba barriendo el polvo que habían levantando los escombros y después de haber terminado decidió tomarse un descanso . Decidido esto se dirigió a la barra y le pidió a Mirajane que le trajera algo para beber . Luego de esperar unos minutos, la joven demonio vino y le tendió una limonada a la joven , la cual la aceptó con gusto . Se la bebió toda de un trago , dejó el vaso en la mesa y se fue a conversar con Lucy acerca de unos libros .

Después de un rato de platica , la rubia sacó un tema de conversación no muy agradable para la peliazul .

-Ese collar es nuevo ,¿verdad Levy-chan?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona la rubia .

-Llevas una banda muy linda Gajeel.-comentó una albina sonriendo de la misma manera que la rubia .

Este hecho hizo que ambos se sonrojarán a más no poder . Y es que el collar de un pequeño dragón plateado y una banda de color naranja son bastante llamativos ,¿no creen lectores?

 **Espero que les gustase este pequeño drabble . Feliz Navidad a todos .**


End file.
